Head fixation devices are used in medical procedures where there is a need for stabilizing a patient's head and/or neck. One type of head fixation device used for such stabilization is a skull clamp. Skull clamps generally have a U-shape and are designed with pin holding devices at each upper end of the U-shape. The pin holding devices hold pins that engage with a patient's head to stabilize the patient's head and/or neck. With some skull clamps there are two adjustable arms that are selectively joined together to create the U-shape of the skull clamp. The adjustability of these arms is such that the skull clamp can be sized to fit patients having various head sizes. To facilitate applying and adjusting a skull clamp to a patient, some skull clamps include an opening device or locking and unlocking device, or release device.
While a variety of head fixation devices, and in particular skull clamps, have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.